


That really old movie

by denyingmyselfalways



Series: How Tony Stark accidentally became a dad [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Spider-man gets hurt, Tony is slowly becoming a dad, Tony is so done with Peter and hardly even knows him at this point, Tony panics, and accidentally shows it, i love this fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 23:32:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14681766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denyingmyselfalways/pseuds/denyingmyselfalways
Summary: What Tony was feeling while Peter got smacked out of the air.





	That really old movie

“Hey guys, you ever see that really old movie,” Spiderman grunted, sliding underneath the big dude's giant hand, “Empire Strikes Back?”

Tony rolled his eyes, Rhodey voicing his thoughts. “Jesus, Tony, how old is this guy?”

“I don’t know I didn’t carbon-date him, he’s on the young side.”

True to character, Spider-man ignored them and kept talking. “You know that part where they’re on the snow planet...” he grunted again, swinging around the giant’s legs, “with the walking thingies?!”

Tony caught on, pretty quick, although the ‘really old movie’ comment still kinda stung. “Maybe the kid’s onto something.”

“High now, Tony, go high,” Rhodey’d figured it out too.

Spider-man wrapped his webbing around, thicker and thicker and Tony shot forward, landing an uppercut at the same time as his best friend.

The giant went down, and Tony almost allowed himself to smile until...

“Yes! Ha-ha! that was awesome-!” he heard the _thwack_ of the guy's hand smacking into his recruit, and his pulse sky-rocketed.

No. Not Peter.

He shot back down, allowing himself to breath when he saw Spider-man moving. He clanked down next to him, hoping the sound would be recognizable and Peter wouldn’t freak out as Tony reached for him.

Naturally, he freaked out.

“Kid, you alright?” his voice trembling slightly without his permission.

Spider-man lurched upward, trying to defend himself from the non-existent enemies.

“Woah!” Tony grabbed both of Peter’s arms, holding him back, “Same side. Guess who. Hi. It’s me.”

His heartbeat was slowing now that he knew the kid was okay. Peter breathed a sigh of relief. “Hey man.”

“Yeah.”

“That was scary.”

The phrase carried more weight than Tony wanted to think about at that moment, so he ignored it. “Yeah. You’re done. Alright?”

“What? I’m good. I’m fine.” But Tony ignored him.

“You did a good job. Stay down,” he said over Peter’s protests of ‘I’m fine!’

“No, it’s good,” Peter managed to get out, “I gotta get him back.”

“You’re going home, or I’ll call Aunt May!” Tony started getting back up from his crouched stance. He had to get back to the dwindling fight and deal with the others.

“Dude,” he tried to protest again.

“You’re done!” Tony was leaving. He didn’t have time for this.

“Wait,” the kid groaned, trying to follow.

But Tony was already gone, ready to round up the ex-Avengers and that one tiny/giant dude who’d knocked Peter out of the air. He might just ‘accidentally’ rough that guy up a little more just for that. You don’t mess with Tony’s intern.


End file.
